eekthecatfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode List
This is a list of episodes of the animated series Eek! The Cat. Also includes The Terrible Thunderlizards and Klutter! segments. Episodes (112 Segments) Eek! The Cat (68 segments) SEASON 1 * [[Misereek|'Misereek']] * [[Bears N' the Hood|'Bears N' the Hood']] * [[Catsanova|'Catsanova']] * [[Eek vs. the Flying Saucers|'Eek vs. the Flying Saucers']] * [[Cape Fur|'Cape Fur']] * [[HallowEek|'HallowEek']] * [[Eek's International Adventure|'Eek's International Adventure']] * [[HawaiiEek 5-0|'HawaiiEek 5-0']] * [[Great Balls of Fur|'Great Balls of Fur']] * [[The Whining Pirates of Tortuga|'The Whining Pirates of Tortuga']] * [[The Eekcidental Tourist|'The Eekcidental Tourist']] * [[It's a Wonderful 9 Lives|'It's a Wonderful 9 Lives']] * [[The Eeksterminator|'The Eeksterminator']] SEASON 2 * [[Shark Therapy|'Shark Therapy']] * [[Speed FrEek|'Speed FrEek']] * [[Rocketship to Jupiter|'Rocketship to Jupiter']] * [[Eek's Funny Thing That He Does|'Eek's Funny Thing That He Does']] * [[Eekpocalypse Now|'Eekpocalypse Now']] * [[Eex-Men|'Eex-Men']] * [[Quadrapedia|'Quadrapedia']] * [[Night on Squishy Mountain|'Night on Squishy Mountain']] * [[Star TrEek|'Star TrEek']] * [[Eeking Out a Living|'Eeking Out a Living']] * [[The Great Eekscape|'The Great Eekscape']] * [[Eek Goes to the Hot Spot|'Eek Goes to the Hot Spot']] * [[It's a Very Merry Eek's Mas|'It's a Very Merry Eek's Mas']] * [[A Sharkwork Orange|'A Sharkwork Orange']] * [[Mountain Groan|'Mountain Groan']] SEASON 3 * [[Paws|'Paws']] * [[In the Line of Fur|'In the Line of Fur']] * [[Chariots of Fur|'Chariots of Fur']] * [[Honey, I Shrunk the Cat!|'Honey, I Shrunk the Cat!']] * [[Shark Doggy Dog|'Shark Doggy Dog']] * [[Fatal Eektraction|'Fatal Eektraction']] * [[The Good, The Bad and the Squishy|'The Good, The Bad and the Squishy']] * [[Eek's SnEek PEek|'Eek's SnEek PEek']] * [[The Eex Files|'The Eex Files']] * [[Paw Sores|'Paw Sores']] * [[The Eeksorcist|'The Eeksorcist']] * [[Lord of the Fleas|'Lord of the Fleas']] * [[Eekstremely Dull|'Eekstremely Dull']] * [[Eeksy Rider|'Eeksy Rider']] * [[A Sharkdog Day Afternoon|'A Sharkdog Day Afternoon']] * [[Rebel Without the Claws|'Rebel Without the Claws']] * [[This Eek's Your Life|'This Eek's Your Life']] * [[Try Hard|'Try Hard']] SEASON 4 * [[Valley of the Dogs|'Valley of the Dogs']] * [[Pup Fiction|'Pup Fiction']] * [[Natural Bored Kittens|'Natural Bored Kittens']] * [[OutbrEek|'OutbrEek']] * [[Octopussy Cat|'Octopussy Cat']] * [[Going to Eekstremes|'Going to Eekstremes']] * [[Dazed and Eekstremley Confused|'Dazed and Eekstremley Confused']] * [[Eek Space 9|'Eek Space 9']] * [[The GraduEek|'The GraduEek']] * [[PolitEekly Correct|'PolitEekly Correct']] SEASON 5 * [[DiablolEek|'DiablolEek']] * [[MystEek Pizza|'MystEek Pizza']] * [[Eek Bin Ein Berliner|'Eek Bin Ein Berliner']] * [[Snowbored|'Snowbored']] * [[Fists of Furry|'Fists of Furry']] * [[The Island of Dr. Meow|'The Island of Dr. Meow']] * [[Nightmare on Elmo St.|'Nightmare on Elmo St.']] * [[Show Squirls|'Show Squirls']] * [[Eekscalibur|'Eekscalibur']] * [[The FugEektive|'The FugEektive']] * [[The Sound of MusEek|'The Sound of MusEek']] * [[Rock-Eek 6|'Rock-Eek 6']] The Terrible Thunderlizards (36 segments) SEASON 1 * [[Meat the Thunderlizards|'Meat the Thunderlizards']] * [[The Lava My Life|'The Lava My Life']] * [[Tar and Away|'Tar and Away']] * [[Always Eat Your Spinach|'Always Eat Your Spinach']] * [[All About Babs|'All About Babs']] * [[The Frying Game|'The Frying Game']] * [[Ice Age Kapades|'Ice Age Kapades']] * [[Something's Abyss|'Something's Abyss']] * [[The Unbearable Lightness of Being Scooter|'The Unbearable Lightness of Being Scooter']] * [[Thundersaurus Wrecks|'Thundersaurus Wrecks']] * [[Let's Make a Wheel|'Let's Make a Wheel']] * [[T-Rex, Lies and Videotape|'T-Rex, Lies and Videotape']] SEASON 2 * [[Birth of a Notion|'Birth of a Notion']] * [[The Thunder Years|'The Thunder Years']] * [[The Hurting Show|'The Hurting Show']] * [[T-Rex and Sympathy|'T-Rex and Sympathy']] * [[Boo Thunder|'Boo Thunder']] * [[Postcards from the X-Zone|'Postcards from the X-Zone']] * [[Planet of the Crepes|'Planet of the Crepes']] * [[Cromagnon Farce|'Cromagnon Farce']] SEASON 3 * [[Lizaed of Aaaahs|'Lizaed of Aaaahs']] * [[Arctic Blast|'Arctic Blast']] * [[Bi-Pedator|'Bi-Pedator']] * [[The Yawn of Man|'The Yawn of Man']] * [[Whatta World|'Whatta World']] * [[Goop Dreams|'Goop Dreams']] * [[It's a Thunderful Life|'It's a Thunderful Life']] * [[Thunder & Frightning|'Thunder & Frightning']] * [[The Thunder of it All|'The Thunder of it All']] * [[The Magnificent 5 ½|'The Magnificent 5 ½']] SEASON 4 * [[Pre-Hysteric Man|'Pre-Hysteric Man']] * [[Molten Rock-N-Roll|'Molten Rock-N-Roll']] * [[Thunder Valley|'Thunder Valley']] * [[Home O' Sapien Alone|'Home O' Sapien Alone']] * [[Night of the Living Duds|'Night of the Living Duds']] * [[Oh...the Humanity!|'Oh...the Humanity!']] Klutter! (8 segments) * [[Klutter (episode)|'Klutter (episode)']] * [[The Klutter and I (Infection)|'The Klutter and I (Infection)']] * [[Mixed Klutter|'Mixed Klutter']] * [[FrankenKlutter|'FrankenKlutter']] * [[Peanut, Klutter and Jelly|'Peanut, Klutter and Jelly']] * [[Night of the Living Spuds|'Night of the Living Spuds']] * [[The Ghost of Goober Bottom Pond|'The Ghost of Goober Bottom Pond']] * [[Bonfire of the Vanna Tea|'Bonfire of the Vanna Tea']]